Waking Up A New
by Rosel
Summary: Mulan is back in StoryBrooke with a new mission to bring Neal back to life.


**Waking Up A New**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own OUAT**

Mulan stood in front of Neal's grave. It read Beloved Son, which kind of pissed her off to no end. What happened to loving father and what ever he was to Emma? She supposed that didn't matter. She saw Hook and Emma around town all lovely dovey which really made her angry. First off it was Hook, the same guy who was their enemy and had tried to kill them. Although she was forever grateful for him in saving Aurora's heart, but he was the one who cut it out and stole her heart in the first place. And she didn't want to think about that leading her to putting Aurora's heart in her chest and how kind of blissfully wonderful that felt. It really made her mad because she was right there by Neal's side when he tried so hard to get back to Emma and Henry. He was filled with so much regret but she saw what a good earnest guy he was. He was the kind of guy who owned up to his mistakes. He told her how important it was to tell the person that you love that you love them, before it's too late. He inspired her to not keep her feelings inside. Of course she didn't in the end she couldn't. It was the honorable thing to do. She couldn't get in the middle of a family who were about to have a baby. She only knew Neal for a short while. He was a true descent guy, who was such a fighter. He fought to the very end always being the hero. He died as a hero. A hero. All she heard around town was well at least he died as a hero. It just felt so wrong, that he fought so hard and he couldn't get what he wanted. He couldn't get to be with the woman he loved. He couldn't be with his son. Instead a pirate had that instead of him. She grasped on tightly on the shovel and began to dig.

She felt such an encompassing pain in her heart. A pain that could never be filled. She tried to forget all about her heartbreak. She threw herself in missions and fighting and in helping the Merry Men but then they became allies with Prince Phillip and that was not helpful at all. He tried talking to her. He tried to get her to work with him again, but she just couldn't do that. It hurt too much, just to see him. So she went off on her own adventures and it led her to find a magic mirror that led her to a magical land, it led her to Wonderland. Wonderland was plagued with magical creatures, which she was happy to kill. It gave her a good distraction. But it never numbed the wrenching pain in her heart. She tried to forget about her, but she couldn't she wanted to though so desperately. The worst thing about it was she knew it was an impossible love. She never really had hope for it, not until she met Neal. That optimistic bastard had filled her with hope. He gave her so much hope that she actually believed that her affections could be returned. While in Wonderland she had defeated a monster that was about to kill the White Queen. The White King was so overjoyed and grateful she had saved her that he gave her an amazing gift. She got to know the White Queen and White King a little bit. She liked them, they were kindhearted, loyal, and well kind of hilarious. They had a fun sense of humor that she couldn't help but laugh at. She fought along their side for a while. She helped them to take back their kingdom from the monsters that plagued it. Apparently Anastasia the White Queen, wasn't such a great queen before and she was trying to gain her people's trust back. It looked like it was working. Even though she had became good friends with her, it still hurt to see such a happy couple all goey and sweet. They both could tell she was suffering through a heartbreak. They could tell that she was trying to forget. Will told her he knew how she felt. He knew what a burden heartbreak was. He knew what she was doing, she was trying to bury it. He told her burying it wouldn't work. He told her that he had taken his heart out because he had such a heart ache. He felt numb, but it didn't help him it only made matters worse. She contemplated it, she wanted to feel numb. She wanted to forget all about Aurora and Phillip. She loved them both. She was suffering such a deep seeded heartbreak because of them. She didn't want any of that pain any more. But she took Will's warnings to heart. She didn't want to risk anyone taking her heart and controlling her. She liked Will he kind of reminded her of Neal. Will and Ana told her of their crazy love story. She told them that her love was just impossible. They told her that nothing was impossible. She couldn't take it anymore. So Will had took her to Storybrooke. She didn't think Aurora and Philip would be here. She tried her best to ignore them. Aurora plead with her and asked her why she was acting this way. She even cried. That was something Mulan couldn't handle. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something. She couldn't feel this way anymore. There was only one thing left to do and she needed Neal's help to do it.

She stood inside the hole she dug as she leaned against Neal's coffin. She then took the crow bar and pried it open. It took all of the physical strength she had but then she finally got it open. She looked at Neal's cold dead body. She had no idea if this would work. She thought back to Will Scarlet and what he said to her when he gave her the small canteen.

"Here."

"What is this?"

"It's water from a well. The Well of Wonders, to be exact."

"Oh, it's magic, I probably shouldn't mess with it." Mulan said handing it back to him.

He looked down at it gave a small smile and said, "You are a clever girl. It's blessed by the enchantress of the Well. It is for those whose death has come too soon, if it wasn't their time, then they can be risen from the dead or healed from dying."

"Wow, I can't accept this. It's too much." Mulan said.

"I can't keep it. If I have it here, it's like I'm waiting for something bad to happen to Ana again, I can't live like that." Will said.

"But she almost died." Mulan said.

"And you saved her. And this is repayment." Will replied.

"What if something happens to her again?"

"I don't think it will work, since I already used it, since we already had our second chance. And If I use it and it is her time, something worse will happen. She'll turn into a Genie or I will turn into a Genie. We will be separated again and someone will always be after us to use us. We don't want that. So I'm giving it to you."

Mulan took it in her hand.

"Thank you." She said with small voice.

"Use it wisely, only if you know the person wasn't supposed to die. Because if it was their time and you use it, you will be turned into a Genie. You'll be a prisoner, a slave to other people's wishes and desires. You'll never be free." Will warned.

Mulan nodded agreeing.

She thought about that. She never asked them if there was a time period when it wouldn't work again. It has been over a month since he died and everyone said that he died a hero. They told her that Zelena this Wicked Witch killed him. Well Ana was killed by an evil sorcerer Jafar, so how could that be different? She didn't know. For all she knew it could be Neal's time. And this was how everything was supposed to be and Hook and Emma were supposed to be together just like Aurora and Phillip were supposed to be together. The thought made her angry. She didn't believe that Neal was supposed to die. She truly didn't. If she was wrong she was willing to pay the consequences. So what if she turned into a Genie and became a slave to other people's wishes and desires. She already felt that way now. She had no life now. Only misery and pain and she didn't feel free. She felt like she was in a prison, she couldn't have her own wishes and desires so other people could have there's. That's what she felt Neal must have felt. This might be incredibly selfish and wrong what she was doing. Maybe Neal was at peace and him coming back might do nothing but cause him pain. She shook her head, she had to do this, Neal never truly got his second chance. It was stolen from him. She wasn't doing this to get hers but in a way if this worked she was hoping that Neal could help her become free.

So she tipped the canteen of water over his lips and waited. She stood there deep in anticipation. Nothing happened. She backed away. Was this it? Was he really not meant to live? Was she really meant to always suffer just like he did? Was she really meant to be a prisoner? She shook her head, she did it again, because of him she let herself hope. Then suddenly Neal's eyes opened and jolted awake. He sat up practically jumping and said, "Emma. Dad."

He looked around at his surroundings and realized he was in a dug up coffin and saw Mulan drenched in dirt.

"What the hell?"

"Hey, Neal." Mulan said a little shyly.

"Mulan?" He asked stunned surprised to see her. "I never thought I'd see you again, you disappeared when I came back to the Enchanted Forest."

"It's a long story."

"Speaking of long stories. What happened? How am I alive?"

He touched his heart like he was feeling for a heartbeat.

"You did this? Why? What's the price? Did you use Dark Magic?"

She laughed a little and said, "Slow down. Yes I did this. There is no price. I didn't use Dark Magic. I used water from the Well of Wonders and it brings back only those who were not meant to die."

"I wasn't meant to die?" Neal asked completly shocked and amazed.

"Obviously." Mulan said.

"Wow, that is just wow!" He said staring then he got up and Mulan helped him out of the coffin. He was a little off balance and he fell into Mulan. They both fell back to the muddy wall of the grave. Then stared at each other for a moment. Neal looked so unbelievably happy to be alive. It made her feel warm. It gave her a warm feeling like she did something really good.

Then they both looked around and started to climb out of the grave. Then Mulan once more gave him her hand and pulled him out. He looked around in the woods. He looked at everything so overwhelmed. He took a deep breath smelling the air. Then he looked up at the starry sky.

"What time is it?" Neal asked.

"About 2:00 am."

He then looked at her bag of tools and shovel still in the hole where his grave was.

"You did this all by yourself in the middle of the night? Why? You never answered my question why?"

"Can't a girl bring a friend back to life with out any ulterior motives?" Mulan said with a little bit of a rye smile.

"No, not really. I appreciate it Mulan. You have no idea. I am forever in your debt but there has to be a reason why you did this." Neal said.

She resigned herself and said, "You are right. I need a favor."

"Anything." Neal said immediately.

"From your father." Mulan continued.

Neal stared at her exasperated and asked, "Seriously? You did all of this to get help from my father Rumplestilskin. You know he's the Dark One. You know making deals with him usually doesn't work out for people."

"I know. That is why I brought you back. He can't ask me for anything or make me suffer any kind of bad fate because I brought back and his son who he loves very much. I'm in his debt now. He'll do what ever I ask without any dire consequences."

Neal's face fell disappointed. He looked at her like he just lost a friend. That wasn't the only reason she did this. She didn't just want to use him. So she said, "Also, I did it because you didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve to fight so hard for your family only not to get them. I hated coming here, full of people who are always saying you can get your happy ending. I hated watching all of these people get their happy ending, except for you. If I could do something to give that to you then I had to. And if it helps me get what I want then all the better."

Neal nodded and smiled he put his arms around her giving her a great big bear hug.

"Thanks Mulan."

She stiffened a bit and gave him an awkward pat on the back. She wasn't much of a hugger.

Then he parted and asked, "So what do you want from my father?"

"I don't want to say until I talk to him."

He looked her contemplative for a moment and said, "Fare enough. Let's go see him."

**A/N: So I had this in my head for a while. I really wanted to write a story about Neal coming back and kind of showing he didn't need to stay dead just because they wanted Emma to be with someone else. I also really love Mulan and felt so bad for her. I really liked their friendship even thought it was just like one ep. Anyway so it is how Neal copes with coming back and his relationships with his son and his father. And also how Mulan is coping with her own losses. (which are more reasons why he didn't need to be killed off just because of ship, there was more to him then his relationship with Emma.) So yeah, this isn't a swanfire fic, it's Warrior Fire fic. There are barely any of those out there. So I wanted to do that. So let me know what you think. **


End file.
